Our Songs
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: A series of Bori one shots of song fics. To request a song just leave a review with a theme and a genre and I'll be more than happy to do it!
1. As The Years Go By

**A/N Here we go first song fic! I hope you all like it! I mean who doesn't love a little Toy Story? So enjoy! Please leave a review. The song is "You've Got A Friend In Me" and I'm using the Michael Bublé cover. Now this isn't the full song since it repeats a bit so I skipped one part of it. If you want to request one. leave a review with a theme and genre and I'll be more than happy to do it.**

**-_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

_You've got a friend in me,  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said_

There she is, my best friend in the whole world, Tori Vega. We've been friends for years. Ever since we were four and we met at the park on a bright sunny day. We had played tag and pushed each other on the swings until we had to leave, but our parents kept in touch. We've been friends for eight years which means, yep. I'm officially 12 years old! One more year and I'll be a teenager. Tori is a few months younger than me. She is insecure about everything about her. I don't understand why though. I mean she's hands down a very pretty girl, she's very talented, and not to mention smart. She's got a great personality. She's so far away from confidence, but she always cheers up whenever I remind her of what makes her great. I just wish she would remember that.

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me  
Baby you've got a friend in me  
You've got a pal in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got your troubles  
Well I got 'em too  
Now there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you _

_We stick together and see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
Darling, you've got a friend in me_

~2 years later~

"Beck, please!"

"Uh come on Tori! I really don't want to."

"Please! No one else will go with me."

"Why can't you get Trina to take you?"

Tori lowered her head and pushed her hair behind her ears, "Trina doesn't want to be seen in public with an unpopular girl like me," Tori told me pouting sadly.

I always felt bad for her. Tori always wanted to be close with her sister, but Trina always pushed her away if even that. Trina only really cared about images and reputations, nothing about real friendship and the family values.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'll go with you to the mall. But you owe me big time Vega!"

Tori looked up at me and smiled before running over to me and hugging me, "Thank you so much!"

Little did I know that Tori's mom was waiting outside to take us. We drove to the mall and Tori kind of knows I will do anything for her. Her mom dropped us off and went to a different part of the store while Tori dragged me wherever she wanted to go. She dragged me from Aeropostale, where people constantly asked me if I wanted to model their clothing, then to delias, then lastly to Macy's. Tori was in the changing rooms trying on a bunch of party dresses and she wanted me to tell her what I thought.

I was sitting on the bench waiting for Tori to come out in one of the dresses. Tori poked her head out of the changing room looking nervously at me. Tori opened up the door a little more before turning around, "No I don't think this dress will work."

I grabbed her wrist, "Come on Tor let me see."

Tori looked at me and turned around before walking out in a blue mid-thigh dress with thick straps. My jaw dropped when I saw her standing there, shyly. She looked drop dead gorgeous. She always looked pretty, but with the dress hugging her, she looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't find the right words to say to describe how pretty she looked. Tori looked down embarrassed, "Come on just say it. I look horrible."

I shook my head still taking her in, "Horrible? Tori you look- you look," I had to think of something, "like an angel."

Tori looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you," she said before blushing a little. I looked at her and smiled back before hearing her favorite song come on.

I held my hand out to her, "May I have this dance?"

Tori giggled before taking my hand. I pulled her body against mine and placed my head on top of hers as I shifted weight from both of my feet.

_Now some of the boys might be  
A little smarter than I am  
Or bigger and stronger, too_

~2 years later~

Tori's really been annoying me lately. My best friend from Canada, Moose, is visiting and she, Cat, and Jade have been all over him. I barely got to see him since the first day. Not going to lie I'm kind of jealous of all the attention he's getting from Tori. I've started to grow feelings for Tori these last two years. They were also supposed to help us out with our fundraiser for another Boys' bathroom. They've skipped all of our rehearsals and thought that they could still do it. They finally let Moose out of their clutches so he could spend a little time with me. We are currently sitting in front of my RV just catching up on old times.

"Wait, are you sure we weren't in 1st grade together?"

"Yeah remember? You moved on to 1st grade, but I was held back since I was lame at finger painting."

"I made you repeat kindergarten." Then we saw Tori walking up my driveway I rolled my eyes and set my drink down, "Uh here comes trouble."

Tori rolled her eyes and stopped just a few feet away from Moose's chair, "Stop," Tori said in an almost whiney voice, "I came here to say I'm sorry."

"To which one of us?" I gestured in between us.

"To both of you. You first." Tori said pointing at me. "Look I know how important Tinkleaid is to you and André and Robbie-"

"And all of the guys at Hollywood Arts."

"I know and it's just I feel awful and embarrassed that I let you guys down."

"Wait you thought you let me down?"

"Well yeah. I mean I made a deal with all of you guys to help and I blew you off for Moose."

"You could never let me down."

"I still feel awful about it."

"I'm still so sorry and I wish I could make it up to you guys."

"Ok now Moose."

"Moose I might not be, quite as much as a hockey fan that I said I was."

Wait what? Tori doesn't have a clue about hockey, "What do you mean?" Moose said.

"I mean I've never seen a hockey game before tonight and oh my god I was so confused why were they all so mad at that little pucker! Anyway I felt like Cat, Jade, and I were competing for you."

"Competing for my what?" Moose said confused. Yeah maybe that was why he had to repeat kindergarten.

"For your attention. You're really cute and large-", not going to lie, that kind of hurt that she said that right in front of me. I kind of just looked down at myself. "We just turned into a bunch of dumb girls fighting to see who you liked best which I know is so stupid."

"Uh yeah."

"So with that said I'll leave you two alone to catch up and have a good time. See you guys later." Tori then turned on her heel and walked away from my house. That was really mature of Tori.

"That Tori's really something isn't she?" Moose asked with a smirk on his face while staring at me.

"Yeah she really is."

_Baby none of them is ever gonna love you_

_The way I do_

_Oh it's me and you _

~A Few Weeks Later~

This is it. The day I'm finally going to tell Tori how I feel. Two and a half years I've had a thing for her and what better day to tell her on our twelve year anniversary? I have it all planned out. Tori had told me that she wanted this really nice charm bracelet and I got her a little charm with a heart that said, "Be Mine?" in script. I know I'm taking a huge risk. She could say no and then our whole twelve years of friendship could be over. It's a risk I have to take though. After Moose left, my feelings for Tori have grown a lot more and I need to let her know. No matter how many times I talk to Robbie about it after he talks to me about Cat, it's not helping.

Tori should be over in a little bit. My RV is set. The entire RV is set up with lanterns, Tori's favorite movie is in the DVD player, and a homemade diner that I had made, yep the gourmet meal of Mac and Cheese, Tori's favorite.

All I had to do now was wait. Waiting had to be the worst thing for me right now. That left time for thoughts to come into my head, such as, _what if she doesn't like you, what if it doesn't work out, what if she faints?_

No. My thoughts can't change my mind now. I'm doing this.

When I heard Tori knock, my heart rate instantly skyrocketed. Come on Beck, you can do this. You've asked out girls before!

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Here goes nothing.

"Come on in Tori."

Tori smiled at me and entered the RV before realizing the décor. I closed the door and heard Tori gasp at it all. "Did you do all of this for me?"

"Of course." I placed a light kiss on her forehead, "you're worth it."

I could see Tori's blush, even with the dark lighting. I led Tori over to the table and pulled out her chair. Tori took a seat and pushed herself in while I took my seat on the other side of the table. Tori and I ate while making idle chit chat. Tori commented multiple times on how she couldn't believe I have done this for her. Then the present exchange. I can't delay it any longer. I first gave Tori the charm bracelet.

Tori opened it and broke out in a smile, "Oh Beck," Tori said before walking around to my side of the table giving me a hug, "this is so sweet. Here's your present." Tori pulled away and gave me a wrapped present.

I opened the wrapping paper and it was a collage of us from when we were little until now. It really showed how far we've come as friends. "Tori, I love this. It's great. There's one more thing for you." I pulled out the box from my pants pocket. I handed it to Tori but kept my hand over the top so she couldn't open it, "Tori before you open this, I just want you to know how I feel about you. We've been friends for twelve years now. We've been through a lot. We've had a lot of relationship issues with other people, yet no matter what, we were always there for each other. These past two years, my feelings for you have changed in a way. They've gotten stronger, stronger than friendship," I removed my hand and opened the small box. Tori's jaw dropped and she caught her breath, "Tori, will you go out with me?"

Silence.

Silence. I dreaded hearing this. It only made me that much more anxious. Tori opened her mouth and I felt my heart race, "Yes."

"Yes?" I asked just to clarify.

"Yes! I'll go out with you." Tori said grinning from ear to ear.

I jumped up from my seat and hugged her, lifting her from the ground as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

This was only the beginning I could feel it.

_And as the years go by  
Our love will never die  
You're gonna see, it's our destiny  
Cause you've got a friend in me_

~8 years later~

Here we are. 8 years later in our relationship. Even with the struggles of going to two different colleges, we made it. Tori and I are still going strong. Tori is a successful singer and I am staring in my first movie in a couple of months. We still make time in our busy schedules for some alone time. In fact we're engaged. Yep as of yesterday, we're getting married. Yesterday was our 20 year anniversary of friendship and our eight year anniversary relationship. It had been a romantic evening at the fanciest restaurant in town. Tori turned around to try and get a waiter's attention and that's when I got down on one knee, giving her my speech once again on how I felt about her. I know what you're thinking. Getting married at 24 is crazy and it kind of is, but we just love each other so much. We'll be together, forever.

_"Tori, we've been together for eight years now and friends for twenty. It's been crazy. we've managed every obstacle the world has thrown at us and I want to take our relationship to the next level," I opened the box, "Tori Vega, will you make me the most grateful man alive and marry me?"_

_Tears streamed down her face before she answered, "Yes! Oh my god! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I slipped the ring on her ring finger before she completely threw herself into my arms and kissed me passionately._

_My darling, you've got a friend in me_


	2. I Wanna Make You Feel

Chapter 2

"I Wanna Make You Feel..."

**A/N Hey guys! So yeah I haven't been the best with updating this but I have finals week this week and next week. Next week I only have one final so I should be updating a lot that week. This song was requested by a good friend of mine on twitter named Tonimaeeee and she's known as VavanForeverAndAlways on Fanfiction. So I just want to say I am really happy that I got a few people that never review for Healing Hearts to review. It means a lot to us. Ok so this song is called "Wanted" by, Hunter Hayes. You guys are totally gonna think the plot has been done sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo many times but I felt like the song really fit with it. Next up will be Give Me Love by, Ed Sheeran requested by a guest named Anna. Then Heart Attack by, Demi Lovato requested by moustachelover352. And of course She Will Be Loved by, Maroon 5 requested by Undercoverartist. Just because I didn't say I was doing one that some of you might have requested, doesn't mean I'm not doing them. Those are just the ones I have planned. It would really help if you guys kept up with requests and a basic plot line of what you want. Like I said, a song, genre, and phrase to get me going. For example, It's Gonna Be Me, by *NSYNC Genre romance/convincing, phrase Beck is trying to get Tori to go out with him. Ok enjoy! Again I did not use the whole song. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Wanted. I only own the plot.**

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do._

I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms. She's always been there for me in my strongest and weakest state, if we were together or not. She was sleeping peacefully with her head on my chest, my heartbeat at a steady, calming rate for her to sleep to. She's been my rock ever since I've met her. Whenever I was at my maddest or most vulnerable she was there to calm me down. No one has ever been able to do that before, not even my ex-girlfriend Jade. It's just she gets me in a way that everyone else doesn't. Just simply seeing her face is enough to make me feel relieved or calmed down. I placed a feather kiss on the top of her head, making the corners of her mouth, very slightly, curve upward.

_And everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you._

I'm weird and she knows it. She claims she loves my weird little quirks. I always find them strange, but around her I simply just forget about them. I still will never to this day figure out why I run my hand through my hair when I'm nervous, but when I'm around her, I do it for the hell of it since I know she loves it. She'll just give me this look and I know I'm in for it later, but I do it anyway because well…

She's adorable when she's mad.

_Like everything that's green girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two._

I don't think she knows it, but without her, I'm nothing. I need her. She's my sunshine, my happiness, my companion, my girlfriend, my best friend, and my heart. I need her like plants needs sunlight. She keeps me who I am, puts me back on track. She is always the one that's there for me. I tell her everything. She makes me feel like I'm worth something, that my life has meaning. She reminds me simply with a bright smile making me fall in love with her all over again. When she walks into a room my whole world lights up. It's as if nothing else is existing except for her. She's what keeps me here.

She is my everything.

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too._

Here's the bumpy part of our relationship. You see Tori and I got together two weeks after Jade and I broke up and Tori being the insecure girl she is, thinks she's only a rebound. She has no idea how much she means to me. No matter how many times I tell her I really want to be with her, she doesn't believe me. When will she see that I love her? What will it take for her to believe me? I do see where she is coming from though. I understand why she's skeptical. I mean I did break up with my girlfriend of three years and then two weeks later I asked Tori out.

_Cause I wanna wrap you up _

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted _

_Wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it_

_Yeah I, I wanna make you feel wanted._

I have to do something for her to believe me. It has to be a really romantic thing. Something she loves. Something that'll make her realize how much she means to me. Well that's almost impossible. Nothing could ever show the true feelings I have for this angel. She has no idea how it feels to hold her in my arms or to kiss her angelic lips. I love that I get to show everyone in the hallways that she's mine and all I have to do is hold her hand for all the other guys to get the message. She needs to know how much I've wanted her since day one. I want her to be able to kiss me without worrying about getting too attached. She's afraid that I don't want to be with her for who she is. If only she knew how much she affects me and comes to me in my dreams. She's all I think about. She's all I dream about. She's the only person I want to do anything with.

Time to start thinking of ways to get Tori to believe me.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do._

_But you're beauty's deeper than the make-up_

One thing that really bothers me about the guys in my school is they all want her because she's pretty. They don't know the beauty that lies beneath her hair and high cheekbones. They don't like her for her beautiful personality. They only like her since she has a nice body and a gorgeous face. That's not the only reason why I like her. I like her because of her personality, her looks are just a plus. They all know Tori and I are together, but they always tell her she looks hot, or sexy and they'll say it right in front of me. Tori will know that I have the urge to punch them in the face. To prevent it, she'll step in front of me and simply send a smile at me, knowing that calms me down. Tori will just smile and let them down easy before putting them in their place. I love how she puts her hand on her hip when she's telling them off for being perverts. I love her sassy side and she has to know, that I simply love everything about her.

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

I thought of the perfect way to let Tori know that she isn't a rebound; that I want to be with her. We're going a boat ride across the lake in our local park. While we're on the water, lanterns are going to float in the air and we will have our own on the boat. I'm going to row us to the other side of the lake where there will be more lanterns that spell out T+B surrounded by a heart, thanks to André, Cat, Robbie, and Trina. This is going to perfect. Ok time for me to go and get her.

The whole car ride I was getting nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if the lanterns don't light? What if they burn out before we arrive? What if Tori doesn't believe me?

Before I could worry any more I was in her driveway. Tori came out with a flower in her hair and a long flow-y sundress, her hair in its natural waves. I was in awe of her beauty. She was so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When she was about to walk to the passenger's side, I jumped up out of the car and opened the door for her. She smiled her gorgeous smile before taking a seat.

I ran back over to my side of the car and took her appearance in. "Hey Tori, you look gorgeous." I said before leaning over and giving her a quick peck.

Tori giggled and leaned back in placing another peck on my lips, "Why thank you. You look handsome as well."

The sun started setting while Tori and I were on the road. Tori tried pleading with me to figure out where we were going. As much as I wanted to tell her, I stayed strong. Her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips and no effect on me… this time. When we arrived at the park I, again, walked over to Tori's door and helped her out from my truck. I checked my phone to make sure everything was set up.

To: Beck Oliver

From: André Harris

_Hey man! Everything's set up. Give me the word on when we send the lanterns._

I had the best friends ever. They were always there for me.

"So what are your plans? Having a picnic?"

"Actually I was planning on a boat ride across the lake to the other side before going on a stroll back."

Tori beamed at me and took my hand in hers, "Well then what are we waiting for?" she said before running off towards the lake, her smile never leaving her face.

I paid for the both of us and led her to our boat. I let Tori get on the boat first. When she placed her foot on the boat, the boat tilted and she launched herself into my arms, placing her hands on my shoulders. I chuckled and looked down at her, "Would you like me to go in first?"

Tori hesitantly looked at me then back at the boat before she nodded her head while looking into my eyes. I kissed her forehead and stepped in fairly easy. I took Tori's hand and placed my hand on her waist and carefully lifted her, making her giggle out of shock. I very gingerly put her down and she smiled at me. I untied the boat and began to row when the sun faded away. The lake was relatively calm and with the moon reflecting off of the lake, the view was breathtaking.

I sent the text to André telling them to release the first set of lanterns. Tori very gently placed her hand over mine. I looked up at her and smiled making her smile shyly and push her hair behind her ear. "I'm having a really nice time with you, Beck. The lake is just beautiful."

"The lake isn't the only thing that's beautiful."

Tori put her head down to cover her blush. I just stared at her beauty until a different light reflected from the water. I looked up in the sky and saw one lone lantern at first before at least 50 followed suit. "Oh my gosh Tori look."

Tori looked up into the sky and let out a gasp as he jaw dropped, "It's so beautiful." She breathed out. She looked back down at me once she saw that there were now two in between us, "Did you know about this?"

I put a smirk on my face, "Maybe."

Tori laughed before leaning forward and kissing me as we both picked up our lanterns. Tori pulled away before speaking, "We let them go together." I nodded my head before she leaned back in to continue kissing me. I responded and we both let go of our lanterns at the same time without realizing it. Tori draped her arms around my neck and I rested my hands on her waist.

When she pulled away to breath, her cheeks were flushed. I began rowing again until we made it to the other side. I got out first again and took her hand while she stepped out with ease. We had a little distance to walk before we made it to the second set of lanterns. After I tied the boat to the dock, Tori wrapped her arms around my left and leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked towards them. I felt Tori shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine."

"Toriiiii."

"Beck I'm fine."

I ignored her and draped my leather jacket around her shoulders. She looked great in it in my opinion. She looked even more beautiful with my jacket on. Tori stood on her tip toes and kissed my forehead. We continued walking while talking and joking around. I have never been this happy in my whole life. She seems to be enjoying herself. Tori and I followed the faint light of the lanterns. I covered her eyes with my hands over her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Beck what are you doing?"

"Shhh no questions."

"But Beck-"

"Nope."

"Beck, why can't I look where I'm going? Are you going to kill me?"

"Why on earth would I kill you?" I said after kissing her forehead.

"I don't know. You can be pretty twisted in your own ways." (**A/N Get my reference?**)

I chuckled and removed my hands and leaned against the tree as she looked at the lanterns shocked. She simply walked towards them and stood right in the middle of it. Her jaw was hanging and almost hit the floor. She continuously spun around in it. She loved it. She heard me chuckle at her spinning before she walked over to me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the center of the heart with her, and pulled me against her. I placed my hand on the small of her back before she began swaying with me. She had her head in my chest before she finally spoke.

"You did all of this for me?" She said taking her face out of my chest, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Of course," I whispered, "You didn't think I actually _wanted_ to be with you. So I had to show you somehow the way I felt about you." Tears fell from her eyes and I quickly wiped them away. Even when she cried, she was still beautiful. "Why are you crying?"

Tori sniffled and grabbed onto my wrists and sniffled before she looked up to me, "No guy has ever done this for me before," Tori gently cupped my cheeks, "No guy," Tori said before placing her forehead against mine, "has made me feel this way before."

I leaned slightly closer to her before I whispered, "How do you feel?"

Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Wanted, for who I am," Tori gently kissed me, "not my looks." With that said Tori finally leaned all the way in and kissed me passionately, her hands staying on my cheeks as my hands went to her hair.

She's finally, truly mine.

_You'll always be wanted._

~6 months later~

I stared down at the beautiful girl in my arms again as she lay fast asleep on my chest. The sound of my heartbeat steady, enough for her to sleep peacefully. Her arms were wrapped around my torso and my left arm draped over her shoulder, a fleece blanket on top of her. I still feel the same way for her. I notice the little glint from her wrist where the charm bracelet I got for her birthday rests. I was able to get a personalized charm that says _You'll always be wanted. _The second Tori read it, tears came back just like the night she finally believed me and threw herself in my arms letting the tears fall.

Tori suddenly picked her headd up after yawning, making my eyes shift down to her moving form. Tori looked up at me and smiled. Her hair was a bit of a mess since she was on my chest but she still looked breathtaking. "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

Tori chuckled and had a faint blush on her cheeks, "Hey Aladdin." Tori retorted. Tori then sleepily moved on top of me from my lying down position. She rested her hands on my chest and placed her head on top of it. She was just looking at me with a loving smile tugging at the corners of her lips. I gently stroked her cheekbones at a slow pace, pushing her hair behind her ear. Tori's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a sigh, "Mmm I love you."

I stopped my thumb her eyes opened and I knew she was telling the truth. Hearing those words come out of her mouth for the first time, made my heart and stomach tighten. I looked at her and cupped her cheeks, staring into her eyes, "I love you too."

Tori beamed and raised her head to kiss me. When her lips touched mine, it was a whole new experience. It felt wonderful knowing that we both feel the same way for each other. The butterflies danced in my stomach, making us really get into the kiss before she pulled away. Her hair was now even more of a mess and an even wider smile spread from her angelic lips. Looking at her right now, I know that I will never fall in love with anyone else.

No matter how far apart and if we break up, I'll always love her.

I'll always want her.

**A/N I tried posting this yesterday but Fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me. Well this took me all day! So you better love it! Haha! I know parts of it are choppy and quick but come on this was getting on my nerves. Ok has anyone heard of a dance group called Attraction? They were on Britain's Got Talent. If not look up their audition and all of their other dances. Seriously they're amazing. Ok bye! Please review and request!**

**_-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


End file.
